


Diamond in the Rough

by rubysreign



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Not a lot though, Pre-Series, Violence, i just wanna be safe, like hardly any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysreign/pseuds/rubysreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today didn’t hurt so much when they throw him in the dumpster. It also doesn’t smell so bad. There are still a couple cuts and scrapes, and a loud pounding he can feel in his left ankle. But overall things seem much better than usual; he thinks maybe the garbage truck came this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Based off/inspired by [this post](http://samvvilson.co.vu/post/84576523500/221cbakerstreet-noctunu-au-where-middle) on tumblr

Today didn’t hurt so much when they throw him in the dumpster. It also doesn’t smell so bad. There are still a couple cuts and scrapes, and a loud pounding he can feel in his left ankle. But overall things seem much better than usual; he thinks maybe the garbage truck came this morning.

 

Steve’s just getting his fingers curled around the edge of the top of the dumpster when something heavy slams into the side of it, knocking Steve off and hitting his back against the inside. He can hear someone being pummeled, the sound of a fist colliding with skin then a pained groan.

 

He’s almost too afraid to look. Almost.

 

The thought of seeing another one of those bullies’ victims laying bloody on the concrete, helpless and alone, makes Steve reach up so he can hoist himself up and out. But then the dumpster shakes and suddenly there’s someone else sitting next to him.

 

He’s bigger than Steve, and has dark clean cut hair and icy blue eyes that stare at him. His lips are curved into a friendly smile and Steve realizes whoever this boy is, he’s not the victim. There’s something kind in the way the boy’s looking at him with his shoulders facing Steve straight and proper, but not hostile. And Steve knows he’s not a bully either.

 

Slightly confused Steve starts a conversation with, “So, why’d you get thrown into the dumpster?”

 

The boy’s smile becomes wider as he responds, “I didn’t get thrown in, I just wanted to join you,”


End file.
